Combine Combinations
by Writerpage
Summary: Now what would happen it Fluttershy, Bon Bon, and Princess Candance wants a foal and RainbowDash, Lyra and Shining Armor doesn't want one? You have a trouble relationship. FlutterDash, LyBon, and ShiningCandance.
1. Chapter 1

The Festival has come in the small town of Ponyville. The festival was the celebration of Princess now Queen Celestia and King Discord's anniverstiy. Two years have pass since their wedding and today they thought that a festival would be great... well it was Pinkie Pie who thought of it first. Games, drinks, snacks were everywhere and ponies were enjoying themeselves every pony except for Lyra.

"Ok come ON!" Lyra threw another ball at the target but yet it did not make the colt that was on a board hovering over water fall. "This is fix!"

The colt started laughing. "Fix! Your the one who needs fixing. You throw just as bad as Rarity"

The colt points to Rarity who was playing a fimliar game. "Ok concentrate..." She throws the ball but it only lands a few feet from her. "This weighs like a bowling BALL!"

"Why you-" Before Lyra could tackle the colt Bob Bob stop her. "Please Lyra don't"

"But he-"

"I don't care if I get kick out of a festival your going to be sleeping on the couch tonight".

Lyra grumpled and was ready to turn when the colt interrupted. "Yea listen to your marefriend maybe she shou;d be the-AHH!" The colt was dunt into the water thanks to Applejack threw the ball.

"Cousin, Checkers knock it off and leave these two alone"

Checkers pop his head from under water. "Sorry, just wanted to see how powerful ponies throw could be if I insulted them..."

"Well don't do it again you don't someone doing the same thing do you?" Checker shook his head. "Good"

Applejack turns to the two mares. "Sorry about ma cousin"

"Its ok and thanks" Bon Bon said.

"It was nothing now have fun you two" Japplejack left.

Lyra and Bon Bon continued in the festival, but for some reason Lyra was looking angry, Bon Bon noticed it.

"Are you ok?"

"Huh? Yea"

Bon Bon wasn't convince."I know you Lyra and when you make that face your mad about something so what is it?"

Lyra let out a sigh knowing Bon Bon has won."Its just that...when Applejack came and threw the ball it made me feel...weak"

"Lyra, honey, Applejack is not as strong as you and Checkers was in your head making you lose focus" Lyra showed a little smile. "Now lets enjoy the rest of the festival"

Lyra smiled "Ok" After walking for a few moments a thought pop into her head. "Cheackers"

"Yea?"

"That is the first time I have ever heard a name like that in Applejacks's family"

"You know what me too and..." Bon Bon stop a group of school children ran by. "Soo cute"

"Blah!" Lyra did a fake gagging.

Lyra then turn to Bon Bon and could see that she was daydreaming, but of what? Lyra then preceded to follow her gaze and saw the children playing. Her heart skip a beat does Bon Bon want kids? Lyra pray for that not to happen then Bon Bon spoke.

"Lyra... I think I want a fill-"

"Sandwiches!"

The word confused Bon Bon."Sandwiches?"

"Yes...Lets go get some"

"Oh! Ok and on the way we can talk about adop-"

"Hurry!" Lyra push Bon Bon towards a nearby sandwich stand where Lyra ordered a for both of them fast and sat down on a bench. Lyra was in her signature sitting style.

"Ain't it great to be here?" She took a bite her her sandwich.

"Um...yea"

"I mean we have to either use magic or our hooves whats the deal with that?"

"...I want a filly" Bon Bon words came out normal and she saw that Lyra was not moving. Her eyes were wide open and mouth too. Her eyes didn't have a hint of vision in them. "Lyra?"

Bon Bon preceded to move her hoove in front of Lyra's face. "Should have seen this coming"

**Well what do you think? I have been gone for a while but now I'm back and I got tons more stories to make. More chapters are on their way. Next one will be a FlutterDash and a ShiningPrincess one and it will be much longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

While Bon Bon tries to get Lyra back to normal lets see what RainbowDash, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Spike is up to.

"What should we play next?" Twlight ask.

"Oh! Oh!" Pinkie Pie was jumping excitedly. "Lets go play the pie throwing" Pinkie points to a pony who's head was in a board that had a picture of a buff pony as other ponies threw pies at his face.

"Sorry, but with the cream being spatered everywhere I can't affored to get my perfect mane dirty" Rarity says as she sways her hair back and forth.

"Suit yourself but for me I'm up for a little throwing" Rainbow says.

"I'm in" Applejack says.

"Great just make sure you aim for my mouth" Pinkie said as she got into the board with her mouth wide open.

"Ok here I-" RainbowDash was stop by Fluttershy who got in front of her. "You ok, Shy?"

Fluttershy nodded her head and that gave RainbowDash the idea that she wants to talk about something in private. Her friends got the same idea also.

"We're go on, we'll be over by Pinkie" Twilight says.

"Yea"

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Spike ask.

"I don't know but its none of our business" Twilight says.

RainbowDash and Fluttershy have been going out for a year now and RainbowDash barely know what she is going to say lately. The two mares floated down to the ground waited for Fluttershy to say something but all she did was hide her face in her mane.

Sighing Rainbow went on. "Everything all right?" Fluttershy nodded. "Well why are you hiding your face?"

"Its hard to say..."

"Hard to say what?"

"Promise me you wote get an-angry..."

"I promise"

"Pinkie promise?"

"Pinkie promise" She then preceded to do the Pinkie Promise and poke her eye. "Now what is it that you wanted to ask me?"

"W-well...it...its...just that we been going out for a year now and..."

"And?"

"I always wanted kids"

"Kids"

"Yes"

"You mean adopt?"

"Yes"

"Um...can you hold on a second?"

"Sure, where are you off to?"

"Um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um...um..." RainbowDash for what seems like an hour but was really a few minutes and Fluttershy was trying to get her back to normal.

"Dash?"

Well just like Bon Bon and Lyra lets move on to the others as Twilight, Applejack, and Spike are throwing pies into Pinkie Pies' mouth as Rarity tries to dodge the rest.

"More! More!" Pinkie Pie says.

"Hey Twilight" Spike calls out to Twilight.

"Yes?"

"I see your brother over there" Spike points to Shining Armor who is watching his wife Princess Candance play with the children.

"Oh, thanks Spike. Girls I'm going to say hi to my brother"

"Tell him we said hi too" Applejack says as she throws another pie in Pinkie's mouth.

Twilight walks over to her brother while noticing that Candance was giving foals piggyback rides.

"Twily!"

"Big Brother!" The two have a brother and sister bonding hug that would make every ponies heart ach with joy.

"I didn't know you were going to be here"

"Why wouldn't I? This is Princ-I mean Queen Celestia's and King Discord's anniversery, basicly pony in Equestria is here".

"Oh yea...that's right..." Twilight could tell that something was wrong.

"You ok, Shining?"

"Yea it's just that...Candance has been sending me these mix signals"

"What kind of mix signals?"

"Well two days ago she held up a few toy blocks in my face for almost a day" Twilight was using her brain as to why she would do that. "And yesturday she held up some pull-ups and an empty bottle and did the same thing" Twilight was now getting it.

"And when I woke up this morning I found a sign on our bedroom's door that rea 'KIDS'. Twily I think...Candance whats to be a kid again"

"No,no big brother, I think she wants kids" She waited for Shining Armor to say something but all he had was a smiling face, maybe he's happy.

"She wants kids to do what?" Twilight hoof her face.

**Ok half of the jokes here was from DeviantART so thank them and more will be on the way.**


End file.
